


[VID] Take Over

by winterevanesce



Category: The Craft (1996)
Genre: Character Study, Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Relationship Study, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Witchcraft, Witches, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/pseuds/winterevanesce
Summary: "Nothing's gonna stop me now."





	[VID] Take Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostTownExit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTownExit/gifts).



> ! WARNING ¡ This video contains physical (quick cuts, bright lights) and audio triggers.
> 
> Vidder: Kitty  
> Fandom: The Craft  
> Genre(s): Overview, Relationship Study, Angst  
> Song/Artist: Take Over by Hidden Citizens feat. Ruelle ([Lyrics](https://genius.com/Hidden-citizens-take-over-lyrics))  
> Software(s): Vegas Pro 14, Adobe After Effects CC  
> Characters/Pairings: Nancy Downs, Sarah Bailey, Rochelle Zimmerman, Bonnie Hyper, Chris Hooker

YOUTUBE ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WADLUzV4V3Q))  


VIMEO ([link](https://vimeo.com/332905505))  
  
( **PASSWORD: kittyvids** )  


Comments, Likes, Etc are very much appreciated!  
~XoXo Kitty

**Author's Note:**

>  **DIRECT DOWNLOAD:** [MP4](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/TheCraft-TakeOver.mp4.zip)
> 
>  **CROSSPOST:** [Website](http://winterevanesce.net/the-craft-take-over/) | [Tumblr](https://winterevanesce.tumblr.com/post/184505186172/nothings-gonna-stop-me-now-spring-equinox)
> 
>  **NOTES:**  
>  I’ve always wanted to vid this movie! It’s one of my top favorite movies from the 90’s. At first I wasn’t sure if I was going to be able to find a song that would work. I spent a few days hunting one down online and even listening to The Craft playlist(s) made by fans. Still wasn’t finding what I wanted. Then I went back to my own “Vid Songs Playlist” and the song that I chose was literally the first song on my playlist, lol wow. I guess since I originally had a different vid planned out for the “Take Over” song, I thought it fit The Craft a lot better.
> 
> This was actually really easy to vid, despite it looking like quite a bit of effort was involved in making this. I went into it knowing exactly what I wanted and where I wanted it to start and end. I love when that happens! Makes things so much easier.
> 
> Nancy and Sarah’s relationship is what I wanted the video to focus on. Where it starts and how it ends. Starting with Nancy seeing Sarah’s magic and how happy that made her. They were friends for a short period of time and once Nancy got a “taste” of magic herself then that’s when things change. I LOVE the dramatic shift at 0:53 with the close ups to the beat. I manipulated that scene as if Nancy, Rochelle & Bonnie are looking directly at Sarah. Then after this is when it becomes Nancy, Rochelle & Bonnie against Sarah.
> 
> I also have to mention that I was super giddy when I placed the Lightning strike/sound effect at 1:07. It’s perfect!! Also 1:13 with the “rush in my veins” showing the lighting strike as “veins”, I know I’m ridiculous lol.
> 
> I admit I really really like Red + Desaturation. I’ve lost count at this point how many vids I made that use a similar color scheme. I really love this new coloring that I used for this video and it’s possibly one of my favorites.
> 
> The movements (in and out) during the chorus section was done in Adobe After Effects. Nothing too crazy or special lol. I’m not that great with that program and I’m still learning how to really use it. The opening title sequence was also made in After Effects. The rest is all Vegas Pro :). 0:16 seconds into the vid was when I first tried out the fast/normal speed for the bedroom scene and decided that I wanted to use it through out the entire video.
> 
> Thank you for watching! Feel free to let me know what you think!  
> I also wanted to say thank you to GhostTownExit for requesting this movie. I might have never made this vid if it wasn’t for the request <3.


End file.
